1. Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus employing an electrophotographic image forming method, and provided with a plurality of photoconductive drums.
2. Conventional Art
Conventionally, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus provided with a plurality of photoconductive drums has been known. Typically, the plurality of photoconductive drums are packaged as a photoconductive unit, and detachably accommodated in a casing of the image forming apparatus. Further, such an image forming apparatus has a belt unit having an endless belt which conveys a sheet inside the casing of the image forming apparatus. When such a photoconductive unit is attached to frames of a main body of the image forming apparatus, the belt unit typically receives a pressing force from a pressing part of the photoconductive unit, thereby the belt unit is urged to be located in place.